


The Collective

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Bukkake, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Erotica, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hunks, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orgy, Real Life, Reality, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, Twinks, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Asher Angel hosts a group of friends, where one brings their girlfriend and she is subjected to a wonderous night of passion and pleasure from 19 different boys... all attention on her body.
Relationships: Asher Angel/Meg Crosbie, Bryce Gheisar/Meg Crosbie, Dakota Lotus/Meg Crosbie, Dylan Kingwell/Meg Crosbie, Johnny Orlando/Meg Crosbie, Noah Schnapp/Meg Crosbie, Timothy Colombos/Meg Crosbie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Collective

With everything that was going on today the last thing that he had expected was to be forced up against a wall.

“So, dude, be honest with me…” 

He looked down as Asher Angel’s hand tightly gripped onto his shoulder as he held his lithe body up against a wall. Looking deep into his brown eyes as they started back in confusion, wondering if Asher was about to cancel today’s events or suddenly kiss him. With Asher, it was hard to tell. His emerald eyes always held a trace of lust, and the boy’s expressions struggled shifting out of horny teenager. “Are they real?”

Timothy Colombos, the young Greek actor Asher had pinned to the wall, sighed. Chuckling at the question he got so many times from boys too scared to ask his old co-star, Meg Crosbie. From a horny pervert like Asher, this was no surprise. Brushing the hand away, he answered. Still laughing as he spoke. 

“Bruh… no they are cardboard,” He joked with sarcasm lacing his voice before groaning when Asher tightened the grip.

“Colombos…” Asher growled, amusement in his eyes.

“Dudeeee! They’re totally real! Just wait until you feel them. Soft, a little firm, really sensitive nips - don’t forget to twist them a bit, she will scream for you!” He flashed a cocky wink at Asher. Relief washed over the older boy, who released him at last and giggled at himself. Obviously thinking about Meg’s amazingly large, round tits anyone would think to be fake. “Your girl’s tits weren’t bad, but I think you’ll be thirsty for Meg once we’re finished up tonight. Total babe, huge tits, awesome wet puss!”

“Oh hell yeah! Can’t wait man! And Caroline can’t wait for her next time, she was grumpy that you were with the girls, man!” Asher grinned. “She’s been after your schlong for weeks dude!”

Timothy licked his lips as he played with his curly brown hair. Dreamily thinking of how badly he wanted to bang Asher’s girlfriend. “Set up a date, dude. I’ll show her a good time, I’ll have her back by twelve… if she wants to leave the bed,”

Asher chuckled and wrapped an arm around Meg’s shoulders as she came around the corner, giving the beautiful blonde a wink. Purring to Timothy, as he did so: “Do I get this for the night in return?”

“Ooh a night with an Angel?” Meg’s hand caressed Asher’s bare chest, tracing her fingers around on his pegs. The girl wore Timothy’s basketball jersey with nothing underneath except for a pair of red lace panties that highlighted her sexy tanned ass and the luscious pussy lips constantly dripping wet.

“The hot Angel, too.” Asher smirked, flexing for the other boy’s girlfriend. Chuckling a little as he added: “Unless you have a thing for my little bro, who's got his own bi-prince thing going on. Never expected him to be dating one of each…”

He was honestly impressed by Avi’s work in getting both.

“I think he’ll live off the blowjob he got earlier,” Meg teased Asher’s nipples with slow circles as she remembered the little sleepover she and Timothy had last night. The Angels were more than accommodating hosts for their sexy bodies. Asher and Timothy in particular had enjoyed some bro time in the hottub. Not that they planned on telling Meg about what had happened while she was apparently bobbing on the Angel prince.

“Fucking hell, he won’t be shutting up for days.” Timothy chuckled. “His girl or boy there to see?”

Meg shrugged as she leaned over, pulling her boyfriend in to kiss him. “His boyfriend over the phone. He’s kinda cute! Now… When do the other guys get here? You two are fun and all but denying me dicks all day is so unfair!”

“They are coming around lunch time, babe.” Timothy smiled, giving his girlfriend a peck on the lips. “And if you think it’s bad for you, poor Lincoln is still getting dragged around shopping. Melcher might be too tired from carrying their bags, before he even gets to remove his shirt.”

“Yeah we’re thinking about changing the girls-on-guy week, we can barely get through three or four girls,” Asher led them down the hallway and into the lavish living room. He made sure the Angel house was empty except for the three of them. 

Avi usually got invited but he was out of town with Nicolas Bechtel. He didn’t understand how that was better than a room full of guys pounding a girl like Meg into oblivion. Downright sexy in every way, with a full, juicy ass and such big tits he thought they were fake. However, something about Nicolas Bechtel got his brother’s motors going, however, and any moment with his curly haired boyfriend for Avi was worth missing this.

He considered inviting Nicolas and Avi to firmly join, Nicolas bringing that fine piece of ass known as his sister into the group and Avi’s slutty girlfriend with him. He planned on bringing them up to the boys when they got here. The girls were already cooing about some new boy meat. Asher couldn’t wait to surprise the full group of girls with the nude pictures of Nicolas and Avi he had snuck one night during the curly haired boy’s “sleepover”.

Meg sat on the couch, resting on her knees. The young goddess’ legs were a soft, fair white that guided Timothy and Asher’s eyes slowly upwards to her wet panties.

“Efthimooooos,” Efthimos, Timothy’s Greek name, always made the elfish twink shiver and drool for her. “Get me some water?”

Asher grinned cheekily, earning him a flipped finger, when the Greek American actor went running off to the Angel kitchen for water.

“Aaaaaangel,” She continued, shocking Asher by making his body shiver as well. “Come over here?”

With his dimples on show from his giant grin, the former Disney Channel and now Shazam actor, walked over to the girl. The eighteen-year-old man flexed his muscles to show off his body and more importantly his abs for the blond goddess.

Leaning in close to the older boy, so near to his lips Asher could have captured her’s before she could blink, Meg caressed his cheek. “Can we watch something to pass the time?”

With that, the giggling tease sat back leaving him blue lipped. 

“Like what, you dirty tease?” Asher chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. He was going to love today.

“I’d say porn to tease you boys, but I might get too eager and jump those big dicks,” Meg traced a toe up the length of Asher’s cock through his shorts, then pulled away before he could grab her ankle and press his cock against her foot.

“If you want porn, sexy, I have a good collection. Plus everything we can find online.” Asher purred, trying to move closer to the girl but getting teased as she backed away, then laid across the couch. Taking up the full space so he couldn’t join. “Always hotter watching porn with girls. Caroline and I do it often.”

Meg let a hand slide down her body to rest on her soft ass. Dancing her fingers around the delicate skin, “Oh, I know. Timmy and I do it sometimes as well, his brother’s joined a few times. You should see how jealous they get, I think they both like me,”

“He does, it’s lame.” Timothy chuckled, the former Nickelodeon’s W.I.T.s Academy actor revealed as he came through the door. “So what do we do with Michael?”

He kissed his girlfriend’s cheek as he handed over her drink, before sitting on her own side.

“I date you monday, wednesday, fridays and sundays? And him on the days between?” She laughed teasingly, playing with his hair.

“Not what I meant and stop trying for that.” Timothy muttered, rolling his eyes before resting his head on her shoulder. Letting her hair playing continue. Meg shifted to allow Timmick onto the couch with her, resting together. “I meant what are you claiming that we do, alongside him?”

Meg blushed pink, “Oh. When we watch porn! Oooh, what if we film this thing today and send it to the girls and Lincoln later?”

“Ooh, kinky. We should definitely start filming these things.” Asher grinned, cheekily. The oblivious teen managed himself onto the couch, sitting just behind her feet. “Gotta send the girls and Lincy some stuff anyway, wanna suggest we add Avi and Nicky to the group, with Avi’s slutty girl and Nicky’s fine ass sister.”

“Too bad you don’t have a hot sister,” The Greek boy looked at his phone and whistled. Both at the time and how Asher’s hand slowly glided along her thigh up to Meg’s soft ass. “Twenty minutes till the guys get here!”

“I know right? While I love London, but she would be so much better if she was a smoking hot babe with a pussy to pound anytime I need some…” Asher whined, slowly groping Meg’s soft ass. His fingers sunk deep into the tanned flesh. “Sooo, porn?”

Meg moaned pushing her ass back, then reached between Timothy’s legs and slipped up the leg of his shorts. Folding her fingers around the length of his cock with a gentle squeezing, drawing a deep moan from his lips. “No porn needed when I have the real things right here,”

“You know we don’t start until everyone’s here.” Asher sighed, despite hating himself for it. Reaching over and removing her hand from Timothy’s larger feeling cock.

“Then that hand comes off my ass,” The girl wiggled her ass, feeling Asher’s fingers sinking deeper into her plump skin.

Whining, Asher did so; pulling his hand away and hating himself once more for following the rules that the large group had come up with when this all began after a Island getaway for the boys had led to them introducing each other to the smoking hot girls in their lives.

“So who’s coming? I know you said that Mikey guy is out of town, so that sucks,” Meg asked, teasing Asher by brushing her foot up against his dick from time to time.

“Everyone but Mikey and Avi are coming, and well Lincoln of course. He’s got a group of girls to enjoy.” Asher giggled.

“Asher, it’s my first time here with the boys… I know you, Timmy here, and your friend Will’s staying over here. Can’t wait to meet him!” She couldn’t wait to meet the hottest boy in the world, which Asher refused to admit was true. “Oh, and I know Daniel from last week…”

Timothy chuckled as Asher counted on his fingers, trying to remember the guest list. He took over, remembering most of the names. “There’s us, Noah Schnapp, Dakota Lotus is coming, right? Johnny Orlan-”

“King John-John!!” Asher Howled.

“Yes, him. Bryce Gheisar, Dylan Kingwell said he could make it. Louis Partridge is coming down with Will, Noah couldn’t come… Marcel Ruiz and Brandon Rossel bringing their latino dicks. Asher, is that Steel guy coming?” Timothy hummed, wondering if he’d covered the group for the night. “Oh, Colin Critchley and Isaac Kragten - you’ll love their muscles!”

“Oooh, Noah’s actually coming now… Finn cancelled on him!” Asher revealed with a grin. “Jake and Allyson, however, both had to dump us for the day though, Jake had a comp.”

Meg raised an eyebrow, biting her lip. “They’re skipping to fuck each other’s brains out?”

“Oh they def will, but nah. Jakey’s dancing up a storm… which means he’s fucking JT’s brains out. Or Kamri’s.” Asher grinned. His emerald eyes lit up, and he sat straighter. Not just because Meg was rubbing his cock with her soft feet: “OOOH! Tomaso Sanelli is coming, Oakes Fegley said he can make it. Same with Jacob Buster. You are gonna love their cocks. We couldn’t land Joshie B or R though…”

“Booo!” Meg whined, having been imaging Bassett’s cock destroying her pussy since Timothy had gotten the invite to this kinked up group of boys and girls.

“Hey, Ash, when you hook me up to pound your girl are creampies an option, or wrap it up?” The Greek boy asked.

“Wrap it, man, she loves facials though…” Asher shrugged. “Her rules, not mine.”

Meg looked at Asher, lifting an eyebrow. “She said you guys were trying though, right?”

“Her and I are trying… not her and other guys.” Asher explained. “She doesn’t want to risk not getting the next Angel ‘prince’.”

“Soooo AFTER your first, creampies are in?” Timothy gave him a playful nudge.

“Maybe after I give your girl an Angel prince as well.” Asher teased, spanking Timothy’s ass.

Meg looked between them both with a teasing grin. Timothy knew she was rodded, but Asher knew nothing. “Well I demand all bare tonight!”

“Girls' wishes are followed, sexy.” Asher moaned at the thought of cumming deep inside Meg’s pussy. “Now, we are watching some porn or what?”

“Porn?” A new voice joined the trio. 

“Meggy here suggested we watch some porn, wanna join us?” Asher grinned, turning to face the new boy.

Removing his jacket and throwing it onto a nearby surface. Sixteen-year-old Noah Schnapp of Stranger Things fame, giggled deeply at the offer, taking in the view of a half naked girl. So sexy in that loose jersey and her red panties showing underneath.

“Oooh sexy outfit, Meggy… wish Chloe looked that good in a basketball jersey!” Noah beamed, his cock twitching a little from the view.

“I thought you said he was gay?” Meg asked Asher, giggling. Thankfully too low for Noah to hear anything. Suddenly the girl sat up on the couch, watching the shock on Noah’s handsome face as he watched the jersey fill out and came to quickly marvel that her rack was bigger than any girl’s her age. “Maybe I should lose the jersey, I look hotter without it!”

“Yes, you would be…” Noah wolf-whistled, dropping his backpack near his hoodie. Planning on staying the night just like the other boys and Meg. “That's your jersey, Tim?”

Timothy nodded. “We wear it after sex, but she’s worn it since we got here… Asher’s dad looked ready to throw his ring away for a piece!”

“You should have heard how loud mom was dealing with Dad’s lust.” Asher shivered. Pretty sure it had ruined his, London and Avi’s lunch, hearing them having loud, passionate sex.

“Moving past that… cause ew, Johnny’s here- AHH!” Noah screamed as Asher whipped past faster than a bullet.

“KING JOHN JOHN!!!!” The hunk raced out the door and right into Johnny Orlando’s arms, sweeping Johnny off his feet.

“Sooo Asher’s the gay one?” Meg teased, not having witnessed Asher and Johnny’s closeness.

“FOR JOHN JOHN!” The older boy shouted out to them, before he carried Johnny into the house. He looked both happy, and like Asher was crushing him. “This is Meg! She’s got massive mahonkas!”

“Ashieeeeee, I can’t see anything but you!” Johnny chuckled, his head being pushed into Asher’s body in Asher’s tight embrace. His own bag swinging dangerously.

Meg got up off the couch then walked around the pair to where Johnny could peer over Asher’s shoulder. He gasped at first sight seeing the pretty blond wearing such a thing. Then bit down on Asher’s collar when she lifted the jersey up over her pale body until resting just above her massive breasts. So big and round, two juicy melons that were utterly flawless. From the small pink nipples and bite-sized areola to the perfect bounce they had. Asher was right to think such perfect tits were fake, they were so round and full. Then she dropped the jersey over them again.

“Holy… Chalupas!” Johnny and Noah both exclaimed, their mouths dropping wide.

“Who invited Elias?” Timothy laughed.

“Well he is dating that Young Sheldon girl… even Baby Bates has a girlfriend! It’s so damn adorable.” Asher chuckled. “So he could be around somewhere.”

Meg went around the room, stealing a kiss from each of the boys, along with a grope of their cocks for a quick size-up of each of them. Enjoying the length in her hands and their hunks moans. However, when she stopped Meg noticed that she’d felt two more dicks than there had been boys in the room. Looking to either side she gasped, finding that she held William Franklyn-Miller and Louis Partridge's cocks at the same time. That had her squeezing tighter on what felt like a pair of massive sexy British cocks.

“Well hello, beautiful…” Louis purred, his British accent shining through his words. Eyes joining William’s in roaming the panties clad stunning girl.

“H-hi, big boys… I didn’t notice you walk in,”

“Clearly you did,” William flashed a smile, tracing his tongue over his upper lip. His cock throbbed, grinding on her palm.

“Well I’ve definitely noticed you two now.” Meg purred, giving each of them a peck on the lips.

Will leaned over to flash Asher a smirk; “I like your new chic,”

“This one is mine, Will.” Timothy replied, smirking cockily as he pulled Meg close and into a deep kiss.

“Ah, alright. She’s hot,” Will wrapped around to give her ass a good squeeze. Moaning as he felt the softness, “Fuck that’s a good ass on her. Got any rules, sexy girl?”

“No wrapping it today, boys, you won’t be using those condoms you brought.” Meg grinned, snuggling into Timothy.

Louis groaned, tossing a rather box aside

“Woah, Louis, you know we have plenty here, right?” Asher looked at the box.

“Yeah, those were mine. I intend to go through every single one - or I did, now I’ll lose track of how much cum I pump in this slut,” Louis growled huskily as he gave Meg’s soft ass a good smack, making her butt jiggle. The moaning blond girl dug her fingers into Timothy’s body, then sunk them deeper after another spank.

“Use them on Will after.” Johnny teased. Knowing that despite the fan beliefs, Louis and Will were not pounding.

“I can’t get her tits out of my mind…” Noah whispered in Asher’s ear, watching the full tits pressing up against Timothy’s chest. “Can I play with them yet?”

“I wish dude, apparently… real.” Asher whispered back, the two eying Meg's tits.

Noah whined, squeezing himself through his loose shorts. Palming over his girthy manhood as the rod throbbed, completely lusting over her tits. “Really? Doubt it. But awesome either way! Do we have to wait for the others? There’s only six of us here, there’s soooo many left…”

“Yes you do. Ashie here said I have to wait when I wanted to begin earlier.” Meg teased, having snuck up on the pair. Wrapping her arms around Noah Schnapp and resting the hands on his bulging loose shorts. “He’s gonna put on ‘porn’ apparently.”

“No porn needed,” Asher let one hand sneak up her jersey and take a breast into one hand. Squeezing the softness as the nipple was pinched between two fingers; As Timothy said, she screamed in pleasure. Right into his ear.

No seeing Asher’s move, Will wolf-whistled from the thought of the porn. “Angel does have some fucking good videos on him…”

“Fuck it, let’s bang her!” Asher howled needily, turned on by her scream.

Meg, however, playfully swatted him away and moved to another boy. Straddling Louis’s lap and lounging on the British boy, much to his enjoyment. Noticeable when he began grinding upwards.

“But banging…” Asher growled, biting his lip.

“Maybe after you show off some of the videos in your collection.” Timothy teased, pulling Noah down onto the couch next to him. Both rocking noticeable erections. Each of them lazily teased themselves, tracing their cocks as the rods twitched for Meg. She moaned watching their pants tenting up.

They were quickly interrupted by a knocking at the door that drew Asher away from the group. Unknowingly leaving Johnny to play around with Asher’s technology, knowing the passwords to the older Angel’s private folders, including some of Asher’s personally filmed sexual experiences.

Meanwhile, Asher stepped out into the spacious Angel foyer and followed along the tiled floors to their big wooden door. He opened up the door to the new group of friends joining them for the night; Beaming cockily at the group as they took in the view of his tanned chest, Asher’s toned muscles flexed tightly. His six-pack was chiselled, and pecs firm. Sexy even for the boys at the door.

Dakota, Bryce and Dylan stood there grinning at the teenager as Asher invited them inside. Dakota led the way in as he was the one to research the girl they were due to pound and knowing how she looked in a bikini. To see her sitting on Louis with wet panties was a shock - a beloved shock at that. Bryce and Dylan joined in behind Dakota with gasps, drooling at the girl they were seeing for the first time. Wondering why nobody invited Timothy to host his girl before now.

She waved at them, playing with her breasts through the jersey with one hand. She was focused more on the video Johnny put on, watching as Asher slammed his cock in and out of his brother’s girlfriend, making him beg for that ‘perfect dick’.

“Hey studs…” Meg purred at them, grinning and waving playfully. “Joining?”


End file.
